


Sense You

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2014 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Drawing, Fanart, Finger Sucking, Glove Kink, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2014, the five senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur loves Merlin's neckerchief as much as Merlin loves Arthur's gloves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense You

**Author's Note:**

> For round 7 of Pornathon - The Five Senses challenge

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/52894.html)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/Sense-You-486127244)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/99057554989/yeeeeeeah-sorry-uh-just-arthurs-gloves-rock)**

 


End file.
